"O Que Sobrou do Céu" by O Rappa
The first non-English song in the wiki! "O Que Sobrou do Céu" (English: "What Remained of Heaven" or "What Remained of the Sky") is a song by Brazilian group O Rappa. It won the MTV Video Music Brasil Award by the audience's choice. Dialogue at Beginning of Music Video Man: 'A minha felicidade me'mo pra ser franco a você é que eu vivo bem, tem a minha esposa, tem os meus filhos, graças a Deus, não passo necessidade, e agora que eu vou ter esse filho agora, pra mim é mais uma felicidade, entendeu? Só. (The man goes to the street to sell toys) '''Man in car: '''Que que cê tá fazendo aqui? '''Man selling toys: '''Trabalhando. '''Man in car: '''Então vai pra onde? '''Man selling toys: '''Vô trabalhar, vô... '''Man in car: '''Tá de gracinha com a minha cara? '''Man selling toys: '''Eu vô trabalhar... '''Man in car: '''Acha que eu tô de palhaçada? (the man in the car forces the man selling toys to get into the car) '''Men in the car: '''Vamo bora, embora, bora! Lyrics ''O, la lá, o la lá, ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê Faltou luz mas era dia, o sol invadiu a sala Fez da TV um espelho refletindo o que a gente esquecia Faltou luz mas era dia… di-ia Faltou luz mas era dia, dia, dia O som das crianças brincando nas ruas Como se fosse um quintal A cerveja gelada na esquina Como se espantasse o mal Um chá pra curar esta azia Um bom chá pra curar esta azia Todas as ciências de baixa tecnologia Todas as cores escondidas nas nuvens da rotina Pra gente ver… por entre os prédios e nós… Pra gente ver… o que sobrou do céu… o la lá O, la lá, o la lá, ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê Faltou luz mas era dia, o sol invadiu a sala Fez da TV um espelho refletindo o que a gente esquecia Faltou luz mas era dia… di-ia Faltou luz mas era dia, dia, dia O som das crianças brincando nas ruas Como se fosse um quintal A cerveja gelada na esquina Como se espantasse o mal Um chá pra curar esta azia Um bom chá pra curar esta azia Todas as ciências de baixa tecnologia Todas as cores escondidas nas nuvens da rotina Pra gente ver… por entre os prédios e nós… Pra gente ver… o que sobrou do céu… o la lá' O, la lá, o la lá, ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê Faltou luz mas era dia, o sol invadiu a sala Fez da TV um espelho refletindo o que a gente esquecia Faltou luz mas era dia… di-ia Faltou luz mas era dia, dia, dia O som das crianças brincando nas ruas Como se fosse um quintal A cerveja gelada na esquina Como se espantasse o mal Um chá pra curar esta azia Um bom chá pra curar esta azia Todas as ciências de baixa tecnologia Todas as cores escondidas nas nuvens da rotina Pra gente ver… por entre os prédios e nós… Pra gente ver… o que sobrou do céu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu… O que sobrou do céu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu-ééé.... O que sobrou do céu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu-éu.... O que sobrou do céu-éu-éu-éu-éu O, la lá, o la lá, ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê ''O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê ah O, la lá, o la lá, ê ê '' Why It Rocks # Beatiful and great lyrics that have an amazing amount of depth behind them and criticize the situation lived by poor people in Brazil. # The award-winning music video is also phenomenal: it shows a rich white man, probably a politician, being kidnapped and forced to stay with poor people and see the consequences of the corruption he likely commits. He eventually finds out these people are actually kind deep down and they take good care of him. When the police arrives to save him, he chooses to spare the man who took care of him and the clip ends with the latter carrying a cross, symbolizing how the poor people are the ones who suffer from political corruption. # Very nice sounding music with a melancholic feel to it. # Good vocals from Marcelo Falcao. # This is one of O Rappa's best songs. Videos O Rappa - O Que Sobrou do Céu (Clipe Oficial)|The song's award-winning music video. Category:1990s Category:Rock Category:Portuguese-language Songs